HLD: Abriendo caminos
by black-para-001
Summary: Espero que les guste. Cualquier cosa me pueden enviar un mensaje. La historia trata sobre los comienzo del Drifter, buscando respuestas de quien es, como llego a encontrar su camino y como termino en lo que después cuenta el juego. Lamentablemente no se mucho de ingles, por lo que si alguien quiere ayudar a traducirlo que me avise y le dejo que haga una traducción.
1. Chapter 1: Preguntas sin respuestas

Capitulo 1: Preguntas sin respuestas.

Estaba en el bosque, una vez mas caminando sin tener una finalidad, los arboles dejan entrever una hermosa madrugada, cielo naranja que embellece los ojos de cualquier ser vivo. Tal ves, sea por esa mirada de casualidad hacia el infinito cielo, que se siente una calidez y tranquilidad que en la vida diaria no pueda experimentar. Tal vez en ese momento sea una especie cazadora o presa que necesita subsistir, sin embargo, por ese momento no siente la necesidad de su titulo. O tal vez un simple viajero que despertó de entre los muertos, esperando una respuesta. Pronto ese momento en que todos fuimos uno, dejo ser así por la reaparición de mis aficiones, ¿Porque estoy acá? ¿Quien soy? ¿Cual es mi camino? No siento necesidad de una respuesta, no siento necesidad de una nueva mirada o nuevo camino que me acerque a responder estas interrogantes. Solo desperté junto a mi compañero. El me sigue y acompaña, pero no se mas, estamos recorriendo este mundo desde que despertamos. Me mira y ayuda, me avisa ante el peligro, me indica mi estado de animo o salud, me ayuda a abrir nuevas vías y puertas. Pero ante eso, no somos mas que seres desconocidos, que alguien o algo nos junto. Mi vida diaria desde que desperté no concierte mas que la de mi compañero. Lo nombre: Acompañante. Deduzco que es una parte de mi, una extensión tal vez o alguien que me ayuda desinteresadamente.  
Después del hermoso espectáculo dado al mundo por el cielo y ante curiosidades sin responder, prosigo con mi caminata. Esto me hace sentir oprimido: ¿A donde voy? ¿Quien soy? Siento que mi compañero se angustio súbitamente, el siente lo mismo que yo. Siente que no hay una respuesta, por eso este recorrido esta vació, esa ausencia absoluta Pronto todo el verde que acompañaba el momento eclipsa, el cielo ya no emite su hermosa luz naranja, todo se derrite y oscurece, el sonido se aleja. Esta volviendo de nuevo.  
Cuando comienzo a pensar en respuestas es cuando mayor oscuridad siento. Es un vació totalmente incierto, no puedo sentir mis extremidades y no puedo ver a mas de unos centímetros. Mi compañero sabe que no puede despertarme, peor, se impacienta al verme nuevamente de esa manera,. Lo miro perplejo porque se que volví al mismo lugar, a ese espacio ausente. Pronto comienzo agitarme, no siento mi respiración, mis ojos buscan a mi compañero para calmarme, pero el ya se fue de este mundo. No siento el aire en mi pecho, mi cabeza comienza a destrozarse, siento que quiero gritar, pero no se silo estoy haciendo. Mis ojos comienzan al lagrimear de nuevo, solo estoy en alma ahí, el miedo aflora con rapidez pero no puedo hacer nada, esto ya esta aquí y solo me queda pasarlo, quiero cerrar los ojos, pido terminar rápido…  
No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que desperté de este sentimiento de angustia, mi compañero estaba ahí, totalmente desesperado. Pidiendo que volviera. El no habla pero se lo que siente. Ambos somos uno, y me duele verlo. Me duele verme a mi de esa manera. Trato de levantarme difícilmente. Mis brazos tiemblan pero trato de hacerme el fuerte ante mi compañero. ¿Por qué? Si solo somos uno.  
Cuando me levanto, noto que hay alguien cerca, una presencia, pronto saco mi espada, un mandoble largo y ancho que apenas se usar, esto me desmotiva porque se que vuelve una batalla ante enemigos que desconozco. Me supe defender varias veces, y también varias veces termine tirado con contusiones, lesiones internas o algunas fracturas de huesos. Suerte que mi compañero está ahí, para facilitarme ayuda vital o llamar al atención de alguien para socorrerme. Pronto mis sentidos se agudizan, mis ojos se agrandan para ver mas claro los alrededores, se dilatan mis pulmones para poder cargar mas aire. Pero siento a lo lejos un miedo que no me deja inhalar: ¿Y si muero esta vez? No debería molestarme ya que tampoco tengo razones para vivir. Pero me alegra saber que tengo un instinto de supervivencia. Quiere decir que soy un animal como cualquier otro de este planeta.  
Pronto esta batalla termina con una simple mirada a la persona que apareció ante mis ojos. Ella estaba ahí, sin inmutarse ante mi sobresalto, queda mirándome fijamente a los ojos, buscando preguntas hacia mi reacción. Una ser como yo, pero su cara no estaba cubierta, solo pintada con tribales del lado derecho de sus ojos. Ciertos ojos oscuros, brillosos y sorprendidos, pero fijos sin pestañear. Parece que esperaban una respuesta, sea buena o mala. Tenia pelo largo que le llegaba hasta las caderas. Y su ropa era varias capas de tela blancuzca y grisácea, mostraba su mano derecha solamente, la otra recubierta por las telas. Poseía unos bordados especiales, que no logre identificar. Ella estaba ahí, ¿Tal ves asustada?, no veo la necesidad de seguir sosteniendo la espada de esta manera, la vuelvo a su posición de descanso. Ella no para de vigilarme fijamente y sin inmutarse, me esta incomodando. Pero seguro espera un veredicto ante su aparición.  
Antes de que reaccionáramos aparece un tercer ente en el lugar: era su acompañante. ¡Tenia un acompañante igual que yo! Me quede perplejo ante su aparición. Era rosada y blanca. Ah diferencia del mio que era verde. Su acompañante se acerco a ella con detenimiento, esperando a que reaccionara de mala manera. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si por primera vez veo a una persona igual que yo. Tenia muchas preguntas, había estado en muchos lugares pero nunca había visto a alguien con un acompañante. Quise pronunciar palabras, algo, no importa que sea. Quería que me escuchara y romper el silencio para que no se sintiese angustiada ante mi presencia, pero cuando abrí al boca para pronunciar palabras ante ella un viento afloro de repente. Fue demasiado fuerte, que tuve que taparme y entrecerrar los ojos. Por lastima para solo ver como ella se alejaba, de una manera extraña, saltando muy velozmente, es la primera vez que la veo y la primera vez que aprendo también de mi.

Volvimos a quedar solos. Nos sentimos desvalidos con muchas dudas, aunque también esperanzas por haber tenido nuestra primera respuesta. Se ha creado un nuevo camino.


	2. Chapter 2: Compañías indeseadas

Capitulo 2: Compañías indeseadas

A un kilómetro de las montañas, hay un pueblo cercano, hay albergan comunidades de varios tipos, algo muy extraño en esa época pero que se queria establecer como una nueva forma de vida, un paraíso terrenal. Estos, viven pacíficamente entre ellos a pesar de ser diferentes especies. Querían demostrar que su vida era completamente sana y lejos de toda violencia posible dentro de cada habitante. Me parece extraño pero siento una pequeña calidez cuando me encuentro ahí. Mi Acompañante se siente contento cuando esta ahí, bailando al compás de la música que un viejo pájaro toca con su acordeón. Visite varias veces este lugar, como viajero, y a veces como paciente, después de caer ante enemigos. El doctor que me acompaña en mis desvalidas situaciones, es un sabio. Aunque siempre replica que no tiene su "barba de sabio", bueno no puedo exigirle barba a un lobo. El siempre me comenta su vida: que sus nietos festejaron un cumpleaños, que su esposa falleció hace mucho tiempo, que sus vecinos le trajeron una torta de especias raras, también lo difícil que fue aprender a convivir con varias comunidades diferentes. Todo esto mientras me curaba cada herida. Me gusta escucharlo, aveces con envidia por ver que posee recuerdos. Nunca le conté que me sucede, pero presiento que el sabe algo de mi.  
Nuevamente estaba intentando subir a la montaña, pasos cortos pero firmes, para llegar al pueblo. Con el anhelo de no caerme ya que estaba muy inclinado el lugar donde escalaba. Quería saber si alguien sabia de aquella chica que me encontré esa madrugada de desesperación, tal vez alguien podría ayudarme en ese pueblo. Perdido en mis pensamientos siento de repente que algo toca mi pierna, haciendo que me cayera. Mi cabeza tardo en darse cuenta lo sucedido, en especial por el golpe que me di, entumeció los sentidos. Pronto había unos monstruos y estos estaban queriendo jugar con migo. Había 5 de estos seres repugnantes, siempre merodeaban cerca del pueblo. Tonto de mi por perderme nuevamente en mis pensamientos y no captarlos al instante. Muchas veces los vi peleando con pueblerinos. Nunca me metí ya que tampoco sentí la necesidad de hacerlo muchos de ellos sabían cuidarse por si solos. Aunque otros duraban solo segundos en sus manos mortíferas. Pero esta ves era diferentes, estaba en su juego, pronto sentí como los garrotes daban a mi espalda de forma repulsiva. Nunca entendí porque estos seres eran tan violentos, aunque pronto olvide ese pensamiento, comencé a sentir como los garrotes rompieron la ropa, todo esto sobre un intenso dolor, casi me desvanece. Al momento de recibir el tercer golpe, precedido por el jefe de ellos. Supongo ya que era el mas reforzado y con mas huesos cargandos en su espalda a modo de escudo, tuve que saltar como una rana hacia el risco de la montaña, intentando escalar. Esta vez usando mis manos y piernas a gran velocidad. Necesitaba poner orden para saber que hacer. Sentí que se reían debajo como festejando mis saltos. Un poco de vergüenza al saber que escape vulgarmente.

Cuando estaba arriba de la montaña, sentí una adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, me precipite hacia el pueblo, no mire hacia atrás. Mi acompañante seguía ahí, totalmente tembloroso, me informaba que estaba en peligro y debía irme al urgente, mi cuerpo se estaba desvaliendo. Sentía que se me rompían las piernas de tanto correr. Percibí que ellos estaban detrás mio corriendo con astucia, con ansias de terminar el trabajo que comenzaron en mi espalda. Sus gritos hacían que mi acompañante temblara mas fuerte, el no se despegaba de mi, aturdido y azarado. Me empezaba a cansar de esta corrida, cuando note que ya no se oían los gritos de los seres. Empece a bajar la velocidad muy lentamente, a miedo que saltara uno de ellos por cualquiera de los ángulos posibles. Hasta muchas veces pensaba de los ángulos imposibles. Termine mi corrida en la entrada del pueblo. No podía creer la cantidad de camino que logre. Logre aguantar bastante tiempo, aunque así como frene se me cayeron las piernas al suele y quede tendido totalmente agitado. No podía pelear en este estado. Mi acompañante volvo hacia la casa del doctor. El sabia que me podía ayudar. El doctor pronto reconoció rápidamente a mi acompañante y volvieron hacia mi, donde descansaba después de ese maratón repentino.  
Me quede en su casa, acostado. Tuve que sacarme parte de la ropa, mis casco y las botas. También escuchar nueva historias mientras me masajeaba las pantorrillas por un esguince, para aliviar el dolor. Aunque no tanto como los que recibí en la espalda.

Doctor: - "Esta ves fue duro como te dieron, pero por suerte una corrida conejo en un cuerpo de babosa afloró, ja, ja, ja, ja ".  
Vagabundo: - "..."

Doctor:- "Oye fue un chiste. Siempre fuiste tan callado. Recuerdo la primera ves que te vi, ni siquiera dejabas que te tocara. ¿Creías que iba a poder hacer magia? Bueno por suerte si, porque tenia mi inmovilizador, lo único que no podía paralizar fue tu bicho", refiriéndose al Acompañante. "Ese no paraba de golpearme la cabeza mientras te sanaba, parecía que rebotaba una y otra ves. Nada que una cuerdas no pueda superar… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja". Una rápida carcajada y un movimiento brusco de su mano sobre mis piernas hizo que viera las estrellas nuevamente.

Vagabundo: - "..."

Doctor:- "Bueno supongo que algún día podré hacerte reír. Lo que si logre ahora es que tus piernas dejaran de doler y como tu espalda ya esta un poco mas sana, supongo que huiras sin decir nada como haz hecho las otras veces". Dejo las botellas llenas de medicamentos en su botiquín y se dio vuelta a lavarse las manos cerca de un balde que tenia.

Vagabundo: - "..."

El vagabundo no quería hablar solo atino a ponerse su equipamiento, se sentía avergonzado por sus palabras. Pero su Acompañante se acerco al doctor y asentó su cabeza en modo de agradecimiento, el doctor secándose las manos lo miro con una sonrisa. Un silencio tranquilo ambientaba el lugar. Una pequeña ráfaga de luz afloro desde la ventana semicerrada para que algún curioso no viera por ella.

Doctor:- "Vete si quieres, todavía no me podrás pagarme el servicio, pero tal vez afuera haya alguien al que puedas devolverle el favor".

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente, me disgusto un poco.

Doctor:-"El bicho ese", señalando a mi Acompañante. "Creo que entenderá a que me refiero". 

Lo mire fijamente, primero al doctor. Su cara cambio completamente, sentí su seriedad y prepotencia. Decidí no responder a su provocación. Cuando mire a mi Acompañante, lo sentí acojonado, como cuando un niño escucha el reto de sus padres. Mi mirada fue hacía abajo, me sentí irritado. Abrí la puerta con fuerza, y rápidamente comencé a salir del pueblo. Me había olvidado de la chica, de mis preguntas y de la calidez del pueblo. No quería volver a ver esa cara, ni mucho menos a mi Acompañante de esa manera.  
Cuando estaba en la salida del pueblo, una mano se pone frente a mi. Sostenía un papel con la imagen de una reptil, su hermano me estaba ofreciendo que la viera:

Hermano de la reptil:- "Necesito ayuda, viste a este chica. Hace días no encuentro a mi hermana y estamos preocupados en casa".

Vagabundo:- "..."

Hermano de la reptil:- "Veo que tienes una espada, te ruego que nos ayudes". Sacando de su bolsillo una bolsa. "Acá hay dinero, te pagaremos bien".

Vagabundo:- "No se usarla, solo traje a venderla." Mi Acompañante me miro estupefacto, sentí un profundo odio saliendo de el.

Hermano de la reptil:- "Por favor ayudanos, ya se nos esta acabando las ideas y estamos muy desesperados".

Empuje su mano y comencé a caminar nuevamente hacía la salida, no quería escuchar mas sus palabras, mi Acompañante comenzó a golpearme la cabeza, tratando de llamarme la atención, estaba desaforado. Lo agarre con fuerza, y lo apreté para que se quede quieto. Esto es tan irritante. El reptil me miro con desprecio, pero sabia que no iba a convencerme se dio media vuelta y comenzó a pedir ayuda a otra persona. Alguien seguramente lo escuchará.

Perdido en mi furia, atravesé la ultima casa, la que se encontraba alado de la puerta del pueblo, sentí un amenaza inminente, mira hacia delante. El peligro se aproxima: los monstruos habían vuelto. Rápidamente pensé en los ciudadanos, en mi cerebro imagine al pueblo destruido, totalmente arruinada. Seres postrados en el suelo totalmente descuartizados. Agarre mi sable con firmeza, me puse en posición de batalla, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Un movimiento brusco del garrote del jefe, nuevamente fue contra mi. Decidí esquivarlo, cuando choque contra otro de ellos. A este se le hizo mas fácil derribarme sacudiéndome contra el suelo. Su mano en mi cabeza destrozo mi casco, comenzó a arrastrarme por las paredes de cemento embarrandolo con mi sangre, no podía moverme. Mi Acompañante sintió mi rendición y se quedo quieto, no podía reaccionar, ya no tenía esperanzas de una salvación. Los monstruos reían con firmeza ante mi sufrimiento y comenzaron a dispersar hacia los otros habitantes. La gente del pueblo miraba la exhibición totalmente horrorizada, muchos gritos tratando de frenarlos, escuche. Intentaron golpear a algunos monstruo arrojandoles piedras o lo que tenían en mano. Uno de ellos pudo clavarle su cuchillo, pero pronto quedaron sus entrañas a la vista de cualquiera.  
Sentí una completa derrota, todo se volvió oscuro, mis lagrimas brotaron mezclándose con la sangre que tenia en todo el cuerpo. No quería morir, pero fue todo tan rápido, tan confuso, tan injusto… Me acorde de ella, de la chica que también tenía una Acompañante, su mirada atónita, su pelo, su ropa. Deseaba saber quien era, deseaba saber quien soy. Derribado en el suelo, escuchaba los gritos y corridas del pueblo, mi acompañante a mi lado, esperando el final. El engendro que me torturaba me miro fijamente como analizándome, agarro una cadena y la atravesó por mi cuello, sentía que comenzaba a jalar pero vacilaba. Mis ojos miraba su mano , moviéndose verticalmente, como excitado ante la realidad que se aproximaba. Un movimiento brusco de su mano, hizo darme cuenta que estaba fuera de su rango de movimiento. ¿El miembro de despejo de su cuerpo? No, había sido cortado. El monstruo no capto la rapidez de la situación, tontamente jalo pensando que todavia estaba entero, su mano cayo a mi lado. Mire como pude hacia el monstruo, este gritando de dolor, dándose cuenta que perdió su extremidad, fue solo un instante para darme cuenta que se estaba despedazando cayendo carnes al suelo. Había sido cortado completamente. Se acerca un ser, era ella y su Acompañante, su espada estaba completamente roja, goteando sangre. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos y precisos, comenzó a cortar a los demás enemigos, mientras estos festejaban en las entrañas de los pueblerinos caídos.  
El jefe de estos, al ver que sus camaradas cayeron rápidamente, agarro su escudo de huesos y lo lanzo hacia ella esperando derribarla. Ella fijo un punto del escudo, y con su sable partió en dos el mismo. El jefe completamente perdido de control, corre hacia ella atravesando con furia a los habitantes del pueblo, salta abriendo su boca para tarasquearla, pero es incrustado por el sable de ella. Tanto ella como su acompañante mostraron un perfeccionismo que me intereso, en segundos termino con el mal que apodero a los habitantes. Mis ojos no paraban de ver sus movimientos, su deslizamiento en el suelo, movimientos prodigiosos que cegaron mis pensamientos. Mi acompañante se movió como mostrando signos de vida. Me alegraba verlo moverse.  
Fue tan rápido como termino, la gente comenzó a llorar a sus muertos, otros gritaban pidiendo al doctor, algunos se abrazaron y agradecieron estar con vida. Varios se acercaron hacia ella aclamando su victoria, esta los miraba con tristeza. Su Acompañante comenzó a pedir perdón. No entendí porque, ¿Si ella fue la victoriosa? ¿Porque su Acompañante pedía perdón lamentándose de lo sucedido? Trate de moverme, pero estaba tan destrozado y la cadena que rodeaba por mi cuello pesaba demasiado, me agote pronto. Ella se acerco a mi, y me miro fijamente. Debía reaccionar...

Vagabundo:- "Te suplico..." Mi boca se lleno de sangre, moví la cabeza hacia un costado para esculpirlo. Quería terminar mi frase. " Te suplico, enseñame a defenderlos".

Ella sonrió...


	3. Chapter 3: Apuestas

Capitulo 3: Apuestas.

Fue interesante saber que ademas de que ella, ahora, mi maestra trajera nuevamente la paz al pueblo, también trajera las apuestas. Algunos vecinos durante la tarde, después se cerrar sus comercios, terminar de plantar en sus granjas o simplemente por curiosidad venían a jugar unas monedas. La competencia era diaria y la realizaban de la siguiente manera: cuantas veces caía derrotado al suelo durante mi entrenamiento y a que hora paraban el entrenamiento porque terminaba desmayado. El que acertara los dos, ganaba la suma de la bolsa. Si todos perdían, la bolsa iba para el doctor. Una vez vi a mi Acompañante apostar: para poder comunicarse mostraba hologramas siempre un 0 grande y después un dibujo derrotando a mi maestra. Incluso robaba monedas de mi bolsa. Le tuve que pedir que dejara de apostar sino perdería sino no tendría como mantenerme. Cada semana, el doctor pasaba a saludar, bueno, en verdad tomaba nota de cuanto remedios necesitaría para sanarme esta vez.

Era común que después de mi entrenamiento, quedara tirado en el suelo completamente exhausto y adolorido. Mis compañeros se quedaban sentados alado, esperando a que me levante, se turnaban para ir a buscar al doctor. Ellos me picaban con un palo para ver si reaccionaba, esperando alguna queja o estimulo de mi. Escuchar mi ¡Ay! Cada 10 minutos era la alarma de "todo esta bien". Ademas querían animarme o trataban de darme consejos:

Borracho:- "Sabes Drifter, ¿Podrías mañana caer 5 veces? Mañana es mi aniversario de boda y quería...".

Pájaro pensativo: - "¡Callate! Drifter tengo una idea para que le ganes, acercate por atrás y tocale las tetas, esto la desorientará". - Comienza abrir y cerrar las manos.

Drifter: "¡Ay!"  
Encapuchado- "Si apenas se puede acercar que ya termina en el suelo de nuevo. Ademas"- Pensando, rascándose sobre su capucha. - "¿Acaso tiene senos esa mujer? Siempre esta tapada y como este vago no logra moverla, no veo que tenga algo".

Drifter: "¡Ay!"

Niño pícaro:- Una vez, cerca del lago la vi bañándose. Unas tetas tiene…  
Borracho:- "¡Como podes hablar así chamaco degenerado!". Coscorrenea al niño. "A ver si nos tiras el nombre del lago para la próxima".

Encapuchado:- "¿Cómo era que lo hacíamos hablar? Un "Ay" para un si, y dos "Ay" para un no".

Se acerca el doctor caminando lentamente y grita saludando.

Doctor:- " ¿Y cómo anda el muertito?"

Borracho:- "Como va a decir eso doctor, si esta mas vivito que nunca".

Agarran el palo y me pican.

Drifter: "¡Ay!"

Doctor:- "¿Acaso "Ay" era para decir no?"

Comienzan a reír a carcajadas, me alegra saber que sus vidas están mas tranquilas después de los sucedido. Hace meses paso el ataque, muchas familias destruidas y desesperanzadas, decidieron realizar sepulturas para todos los cuerpos, inclusive a las bestias que los arruinaron. Aunque nadie lloro en esas tumbas. Mi maestra y el doctor se encargaron de ayudar a los pacientes y tratar de ordenar la vida de cada habitante, lentamente volvía la paz. Yo estuve un mes recuperándome en la casa del doctor, había perdido mucha sangre después de servir como pintura para la pared.

El doctor mira a mi Acompañante, lo mira con detenimiento y sorprendido decide preguntarles a mis compañeros:

Doctor: Chicos:- "El bicho esta alado de ustedes y esta riendo a la par. ¿Desdé cuando se mueve con facilidad?".

Pájaro pensativo:- Ah, ¡Es verdad! Desde hace dos días que no esta tirado alado del vago. Siempre nos mira y se ríe con las cosas que decimos.

El doctor sonríe tranquilo, comienza a acercarse a mi, se inclina y me llama.

Doctor:- "Drifter..."

Trato de abrir los ojos.

Doctor:- "Felicidades, progresaste".

Borracho hace su chascarrillo diario:- "Doctor no lo anime sino perdemos apuestas."

Se levanta el doctor riendo:- "ja, ja, ja, mas dinero para mi. Y si mejor ayudan a llevarlo a su cama. A ver, ¿Quién puede?".

Borracho:- "Necesito estar pleno para mañana que es mi aniversario..."

Pájaro pensativo:- "Me duele la espalda...".

Encapuchado:-"Yo lo levante ayer...".

Niño pícaro:- "Solo soy un niño...".

Doctor:- "¿Quién perdió la apuesta?".

Pájaro pensativo:- "¿Entre nosotros? Todos, el ganador ya se fue hace como una hora".

Doctor:- "Entonces perdedores, su castigo sera ayudarme a llevarlo a mi casa".

Todos:- "¡UHHHHHHHH!"

Comienzan a reír de nuevo. Esta ves mi acompañante es el que mas ríe entre ellos. Aunque no puede hablar, lo siento…

Cuando finaliza el entrenamiento mi maestra se ausenta hasta la otra tarde cuando volvemos al mismo lugar a seguir con las practicas. Nunca supe a donde iba o algo de su vida fuera del entrenamiento, muchos me dijeron que va a buscar a la hermana del lagarto, desaparecida antes del ataque. Su familia no pierde las esperanzas. Me gustaría poder ayudarlos, esta vez si estoy preparado.


	4. Chapter 4: Reacción adversa

Perdón por la tardanza del capitulo. Como recompensa dejare la imagen del fanart que hice para el fanfic. y En unas horas subiré el capitulo 5 también.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Reacción adversa.

El ultimo espadazo alerto a mis compañeros que pronto frenaron el combate. El borracho, perezoso pero no lento, le grita a mi profesora que pare el encuentro. Últimamente se esta volviendo mas violenta, como haciendo pruebas mas excesivas, ya no le es fácil dejarme tirado a mitad del entrenamiento, por lo que incurre a estas técnicas. Esto ya esta generando preocupación. Ella quiere terminar rápido el encuentro, y apenas logra derribarme se va del lugar. Una vez, incluso actué cayéndome para ver su reacción. No tardó en despedirse del lugar. Mi acompañante estaba triste, como que sintió el abrupto cambio de personalidad de ella. Yo me sentía molesto, ya que los encuentros cada vez eran menos horas. Esto se terminaría pronto.

Después del entrenamiento, por la tarde, comencé a estudiar las historias de los pueblo, las especia, y sus costumbres. Y a la noche salia a buscar a la hermana del lagarto, no perdía la esperanza, no hasta encontrar una mínima información de ella. El pueblo realizaba búsquedas, pero pronto comenzaron a decaer.. El doctor me dijo que mi profesora salia todas las noches a investigar la zona de bosques ya que ligítimamente había mucho movimiento por ahí. Descubrió cierto grupo de gente que llevaban prisioneros de un pueblo a otro. Fui a ver que ocurría, tal ves podría ayudarla en algo.

Atravesé el lago que mis compañeros fantaseaban contando sus historias eróticas con mi profesora. Entro al bosque cerca de la ruta que divide las dos ciudades, en un arbol, una especie hacer azucarero, con hojas crecientes, se encontraba ella, tapada con su capa. Su mirada, algo estresada, pero muy pensativa. Pronto, se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero no me miro. Su acompañante estaba de la misma manera. Me quede en silencio esperando que me dijese algo:

Profesora:- "No te pude enseñar en estos días muchas técnicas y estuve cometiendo errores. Últimamente tengo sueños raros, me dicen que debo estar acá. Esperando el encuentro. No se como decirlo, pero la ciudad se pondrá en peligro" -.

Drifter:- "¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?"-. Lo dije como siguiendo la conversación, no me esperaba que me dijera algo y solo reaccione lo que cualquier persona diría, lo eticamente correcto. Me miro disgustada, se dio cuenta que solo lo hice para quedar bien.

Profesora:- "Creo que ya no tengo nada que enseñarte… Ya puedes irte del pueblo a partir de mañana"-.

Me quede callado antes sus palabras. Pero mi acompañante reacciono tristemente, sabíamos que ya no viviríamos el día a día en el pueblo. Todos esos compañeros que hicimos con el tiempo ya no los veríamos. Fue su decisión, tengo que respetarla.

Profesora:- "Sabes no sos la primera persona a la que enseño, hubo varias personas anteriormente. Uno, perdió a su esposa e hijo, y decidió que adonde hidria ayudaría a quien pudiese. Actualmente se encuentra en la ciudad central. Si alguna ves, pasa por ahí buscalo. Tal ves te ayude en lo que necesites. Dile que vienes de mi parte"-.

Drifter:- "…"-

Profesora:- "Mañana no creo volver al pueblo. Dile al doctor y a nuestros amigos"-.

Ella les dijo amigos… Me di la vuelta y me fui. Su mirada me explicó más la situación que sus propias palabras. Comprendí que todo había terminado ese día. Me hubiera gustado prepararme para este momento.

Durante el amanecer, trate de terminar mi ronda. No tenia nada que hacer y no sabia como se lo iba a decir a los demás por lo que me tome el tiempo en volver.. Estaba llegado al pueblo cuando aparece un ente oscuro a lo lejos, tenia forma de lobo,no era siniestra parecía placido, me miraba fijamente. Me desvié y aproxime hacía su figura, respondió saltando lejos de mi, llevándome a algún lado. ¿Quien era esa ente? ¿A dónde me llevaba? Antes de comenzar a reflexionar sobre la situación, desaparece ante mis ojos. Mi imprudencia ante su evanesencia me dejo en la ruta donde había unos bandidos, llevaban a un grupo de personas en un prisión móvil en la que apenas podían entrar. Trataban de sacar la cabeza entre sus los cuerpos para respirar. Eran especímenes de todo tipo, muy deteriorados y desnutridos. Una de ellos pedía que le dieran un poco de agua, como ya desganado, casi sin habla.

-"Ese maldito lobo me hubiera dejado cerca, isa tenia tiempo de analizar la situación."-, dije mientras estaba cayendo sobre ellos. Los bandidos comenzaron a usar sus pistolas. Dispararon contra mi con brío. Rápido use mi drift para perderme entre el bosque nuevamente, necesitaba alejar a esos bandidos del grupo de prisioneros. Me seria mas fácil blandir la espada sin inocentes alrededor. Quería atraerlos, alejar a la mayor cantidad posible de los desfallecidos. Me baje al suelo esperando que se aproximen, en postura de batalla, inmediatamente escucho un grito desgarrador.

Prisionero:- "¡No te acerques! ¡Si nos liberas ellos vendrán al pueblo y destruirán a nuestros familiares!" - Gritaba con voz afónica, mientras lloraba.

Prisionero 2: - "Vete, por favor…".

Me estremecí al escucharlos. Gritaban con desesperación. Pero ya era tarde, algunos bandidos me estaban disparando. Por lo que tuve que defenderme. Comencé a deslizarme a través de las balas, tal y como había aprendido. Mi acompañante se movía de un lado al otro como tratando de avisarme que me fuera, me chocaba para no golpearlos. No sabia que hacer. Cuando me acerco a uno de los bandidos y desempuño mi espada. Los gritos fueron mas duros, me hicieron dudar de mis acciones por lo que salte hacia atrás. Los bandidos se aproximaban lentamente, querían que reaccionara primero para agredirme ferozmente. Analice la situación. No sabia que hacer, los prisioneros no paraban de rogarme desesperados que me fuera.

Me quedo mirando fijamente a los bandidos, desasosegado ante la situación. En la cima de la montaña note a lo lejos que el lobo estaba ahí mirándome, tomándome a prueba. Esperando mi reacción. Si es verdad que al matar a estas escorias, las ciudades en donde están los familiares serían destruidas ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Debería irme? Comienzo a retroceder, es mejor ganar tiempo y ver que podría hacer para liberarlos.

Cuando miro nuevamente los bandidos pero estos habían sido cortados en pedazos. Ese tipo de corte… tenia que ser ella.

Profesora:- "Me canse de analizar al situación… hace días que pasan y me piden que no me acerquen". - Mirando a los prisioneros.- "¡Pero no puedo verlos así!"- Su grito fue decisivo, se aproxima corriendo a los últimos bandidos que estaban cerca de los esclavos. Pronto se vuelven pedazos cortados sin remordimiento, por una persona completamente fuera de si. Rompe la prisión de los esclavos, ellos liberados caen al suelo deplorados, cuestionándose el porqué. Vociferaban desconsolados por lo que se aproxima, sabían que si eran liberados, los otros grupos irían a buscar a sus familiares para acabar con ellos… Decían que era una enorme ciudad de bandidos, que había un gran poblado de esclavos, la trata era el pan de cada día.

Profesora:- Drifter…

Drifter:- Si… Vamos y terminemos con esto.


	5. Chapter 5: Sin remordimiento

Capitulo 5: Sin remordimiento.

Volvimos por el bosque, para llegar más rápido a la ciudad. Quisimos llevar a algunos esclavos. Incluso los arrastramos, daban muchos problemas para volver. No querían nuestra ayuda, solo regresarían a la ciudad de los bandidos, tal vez así no acabarían atacando. Sus reacciones, nos fastidio inmensamente, mi profesora incluso amenazó a uno para que le diera información del lugar. Pero no hablaban, solo querían regresar a su infierno.

En ese momento me olvide del lobo, deje de darle importancia ¿Qué importaba si me miraba o me juzgaba de lejos? Fue una mis menores preocupaciones. Al llegar a la ciudad, nos recibieron los pueblerinos, trataron de llevar a los esclavos al doctor mientras otros se quedaron escuchando las próximas amenazas.

Profesora:- "Armarse y esperar el choque..."-. Fue la primera palabra que escucharon de ella. Pronto se armo un bullicio. Corrieron en todas direcciones a buscar armas, granadas, todo lo que sirviera.

Llegamos al doctor, el nos abasteció de kit's de salud, suficiente para soportar el avance enemigo y llevar a quien lo necesitase. Después se perdió entre los esclavos, se sentó a curar y escuchar a los prisioneros. En la ciudad comenzaron a armar unas trincheras, un tanto toscas pero siguieron cada instrucción que tenían en caso de una nueva emergencia. Durante todos estos meses, habían perfeccionado su ciudad, las zonas débiles, las reforzaron, y estudiaron nuevas armas y trampas. No querían que volviese a pasar lo de hace unos meses, estaban preparados para lo peor. Comencé a ayudar rápido, armando con mis compañeros algunas trincheras. Quería terminar rápido con los pueblerinos e ir por los bandidos. Estaba bajando unas rocas que usaríamos para tapar agujeros de las casa, cuando escucho un grito:

Profesora:- "No va a ir, se quedará curando a los prisioneros"-. Ordeno ferozmente al doctor.

Doctor:- "Si no voy, ustedes morirán. Ya escuchaste a los prisioneros son como cientos de bandidos que tienen una ciudad. No durarían dos personas inexpertas en la guerra ni un segundo"-.

Profesora:- "¿Pe.. Pero quién la cuidará si pasa algo?" - Justifica la orden. Estaba muy fastidiada.

Doctor:- "Escucha" -. Se acerca a ella con ira, la mira a los ojos. Mi profesora se acojona. - "Antes de estar en este pueblo, fui doctor de guerra. Vi mucha mierda, quite y cure muchas vidas. Vivi verdaderos infiernos que ni te imaginas. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el prisionero, el horror que es ese lugar. No permitiré que la gente que amo se pierda en ese abismo solo. Son muy jóvenes los dos". - Jamas lo había escuchado tan enojado al doctor. Estaba decidido a ir. Se dio media vuelta cuando vio cruzar al niño travieso que llevaba unas maderas - ¡Escuchame niño! ¡Traeme mi escopeta!

Mi profesora se dio media vuelta, refunfuño, y se fue enojada de la habitación. Fue un silencio incomodo que nos dejo perplejos a los que estábamos cerca. Mientras el doctor se quedo hablando con mis camaradas, dando instrucciones de como curar a algunos heridos y como debían armar las trincheras. Me quede estupefacto ante la situación, no supe reaccionar. Me sentí fuera de lugar y no quise intervenir.

Doctor:- "Ya di toda las instrucciones.¡Drifter, ve a buscar a tu profesora llorona! Es una guerrera tiene que saber su lugar en este mundo, no puede esperar que todos estemos acá sin movernos mientras ustedes van contra una ciudad entera de bandidos"-, Me miro enojado, como esperando que reaccionara negativamente. Me di la vuelta y fui a buscarla.

El encapuchado me dijo que estaba en su cuarto, pero que me acercará con cautela, se notaba que quería estar sola, tal vez prepararse para el momento. Llego a su puerta, un decorado sobre pino, dibujados algunos gladiolos. La llamo en un tono bajo, esperando no alarmarla, sin embargo nadie responde Entro muy cautelosamente, pensando que tal ves no estaba ¿Tal vez había ido sola? No quería imaginarme la peor circunstancia. No fue así, estaba ella sentada a un costado del cuarto, cubriéndose con la capa. Se comienza a limpiar la cara. Su acompañante me quiere tapar para que no la vea de esa manera. 

Profesora:- "¿Tenemos que ir ya?"-. Dice apresurada.

Drifter:- "Si, va..."- Me detengo:- "Pero si querés podemos tomarnos unos 5 minutos, por lo menos..."-.

Profesora:- "No, tenemos que ir. No tenemos tiempo"-. Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

Cuando esta por cruzar pongo el brazo tapando la entrada. Deteniéndola:- "No es de cobarde llorar, necesitas calmarte. Ahora mas que nunca vas a tener que concentrarte y si no te descargas ahora, cuando llegues haya, vas a caer rápidamente"-. No se de donde saque esas palabras. Mi acompañante nos miraba como decidido. Ambos pensábamos lo mismo.

Ella me mira, fue la primera vez que su rostro estaba tan perdida. Siempre la vi valiente antes las peores situaciones. Sus palabras se resquebrajan: - "Cuando llegue a la ciudad, apenas era una niña. No entendía nada, ni porque estaba ahí, ni como llegue. Tenia mucho miedo. Solo tenia a mi acompañante que me miraba con desconocimiento. Ella no sabia quien era, pero tenia que estar alado mio. El pueblo y, en especial, el doctor me criaron. Me cuido y me resguardó. Me dio un camino: pelear por los necesitados, me dijo que me protegería y protegería a quienes amo. Cuando crecí, quería dar lo mismo. Comprendí el camino que me dio… pero si el doctor se llega a morir, no se como seguir. No quiero perderle es como un padre para mi"-. Cae llorando, su acompañante se acerca moviéndose circularmente, como intentado calmarla.  
Me acerco a ella, toco su espalda y me agacho. Ella comienza a abrazarme mientras solloza en mi pecho. Trato de calmarla. Siempre estuve en situaciones de mucho peligro, pero es la primera vez que estoy completamente ingenuo. Quiero tocar su cabeza, siempre vi que las madres acarician la cabeza de los niños cuando se golpean. Tal vez con eso lograría tranquilizarla. Pronto su compañera comienza a deslizarse mas suave y se pone en su hombro, esperando a que terminara.

Después de unos minutos en esa posición, logro calmar su llanto. Se queda ahí, sin moverse ni decir nada. Un silencio calmo inunda la habitación. Se levanta, su cara volvió a ser la de antes.

Ella:- Tal ves no volvamos...

Drifter:- Sin remordimientos.


End file.
